Not without the ring
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: Damon goes missing elena realises how important he is to her she's shocked when she finds his daylight ring . full of delena love its sad but not all sad any delena fan will love it lets just say it has a happy ending for delena .. no lemons this time .


Ok so people are worried about damon dying which is untrue but i thought of a little story so here it is ;) please leave reviews and comments . Also im setting it around ep 14 cause damon gets tortured in that episode ... i think anyway damon stuck by stefan he ended his relationship with stefan elenas been trying to make damon see sense but has failed so far .

'' stefan he would never stay out this late he'd call or text hes been gone sense this morning '' I was worrying this is damon hes been unfindable sense this morning which is not like him , Damon would always pick up the phone when i called . I was shaking my stomach was sick from worry i felt lost damon had never left me not once i remembered him telling me once he would never leave me again 'elena i promise i will never leave you again ' those where his exact words and when he said them his eyes his eyes were what confirmed his words it was not a promise it was a fact ..so where was he i looked at stefan who was calling damon once again . I stood in front of the salvatore house looking at my watch 7:30 '' i'm going to go look for him i'll check the woods around the lockwoods make sure no hybrids got to him '' the thought brought tears to my eyes what if they had stefan hung up and walked towards me .

He was worried to but mostly for me i guessed how could he be so calm his brother was gone '' elena ... be careful and come back within an hour i'll call caroline and bonnie '' .

I nodded '' i cant lose him stefan ... '' he nodded to me i walked out the door vamp speeding over to the lockwoods land searching the woods .

I checked my watch 8:30 i shook my head it was dark and cold i forgot my jacket in my rush to find him . Walking threw the woods got me thinking i wasted so much time admitting my feelings and the sire bond tears started pooling in my eyes if the sire bond didn't exist then damon would be with me now we would have woken up together in my bed or in his i did love his bed... or he would have told me where he was going and i'd know where to look for him . '' shit '' I fell on the floor with all the branches and tears im not surprised i fell , i was getting onto my knees when i saw something sparkling i tilted my head to the side crawling over to it .. it was a ring i picked it up and looked at it it had a blue lapis stone and on the front of it ...oh no i started to sob uncontrollably it had the very elegant letter D damons sunlight ring he'd been gone all day how long had he not had his sunlight ring ? i vamp sped back into the salvatore house .

Caroline , bonnie , jeremy and stefan all turned to look at me as i burst in the door '' his ring he lost his ring '' tears were running down my cheeks i held up damons ring '' hes been gone all day what if hes been missing his ring ? '' my voice broke i was crying uncontrollably '' what if hes dead '' i struggled to get the words out '' what if damons dead '' i took small steps closer jeremy got up and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tight '' i love him ...and i never got to tell him because you to put the sire bond inbetween up '' i broke out of jeremys hug walking towards caroline and stefan holding damons ring as tightly as i could . '' sire bonds don't effect feelings but because i broke his heart so many times he thought the only possible way for me to care about him was because i was sired to him stefan ...'' i shook my head my sight was fuzzy because of my constant crying .

'' elena '' carolines voice was soft they all felt bad for me '' we'r here for you you and damon had to know about the sire bond...'' .

'' YOU'R '' my voice was high for that one word it broke again right after '' here for me what about damon ... where's damon he could be anywhere he could have burst into flames in the sun '' i held up his daylight ring .

Jeremy came over to my side wrapping his arm around my shoulder i sobbed into his shirt everyone was silent i realised they never saw me cry like this not sense my parents died '' elena he could have hid from the sun ... he could be ok ... sense when does anything take damon down '' i smiled a sad smile as i cried hes always so cocky and stubborn my damon the one who saved me more times then i probably know about i love him .

My arms wrapped around jeremy holding him tightly to me '' i love him jer and i never got to tell him i broke his heart so many times..i love him '' my voice became a whisper sadness spread threw my body as jeremy sat me down on the couch . Stefan and caroline stood at the fire place i sat inbetween jeremy and bonnie .

'' im sorry elena '' bonnie put her arm around me i nodded thats all i was capable of right now , I stood up pacing around the room we were all waiting for him..well i was waiting for him they were staying with me for support .

I looked at caroline and then bonnie '' why dont you go you'r only here for me so...'' my voice was sad i hated it being sad .

Bonnie stood up her and caroline taking a step towards me '' lena you need us w-''

I cut bonnie off mid sentence '' NO...i need damon i'v always needed damon the only person i want right now is damon and he could be dead so i dont need to spend time with you two right now when you'r probable hoping hes dead '' my voice turned into a sob and tears fell again i thought i was all cried out .

Bonnie shook her head '' i'll see you tomorrow '' caroline and bonnie left leaving the house . the silence fill the room i continued pacing the room looking at the front door every few minutes .

The silence was like being dead and buried the only sound was jeremy's heart beat a sound from the door had us all turning our heads stefan walked over to it he opened it slowly and caught the weak pale body that fell threw it '' damon '' he said i stood tears pooling once again in my eyes '' damon can you hear me '' stefan spoke he had one of damons hands around his neck bringing him to the couch setting him laying down on it he turned to jeremy '' get blood bags '' Damon was unconscious covered in his own blood i could see his wounds stefan took his jacket off followed my his shirt .

'' oh my god '' damons chest was burned healing slowly to slowly his arms were covered in cuts and black marks ... my damon , I ran to the bathroom and got a bowl filling it with half warm water grabbing a cloth i ran and sat my damons side stefan was beside me looking at his marks jeremy dropped the blood bags beside stefan who began opening them , i carefully washed over damons wounds on his arm when i looked at what stefan was doing next he was injecting stefan with the blood bags . My crying had stopped i could save damon like he'd saved me all those times ... jeremy was watching in the background .

Damons chest started to heal more '' elena '' my eyes looked at damons slightly moving lips no surprise my crying returned i ran my fingers threw his hair stefan continued injecting him i kissed damons forehead .

'' i'm here damon you'r going to be ok ... i promise '' my voice was sad my fingers repeatedly running threw his hair as my lips placed another kiss on his forehead when his arm i had cleaned healed i held his hand in both of mine his grip was weak he was weak really weak it was like a child gripping my hand not damon salvatore .

Damons eyes flickered open '' don't cry elena ...'' he shook his head '' im going to kill the bastard who done this to me '' I could have laughed hes not even recovered and hes plotting his revenge .

Stefan looked at him '' who did do this to you damon '' he didn't look him in the eyes and damons eyes closed again .

'' so...'' damon swallowed i picked up one of the blood bags pouring it into his mouth he drank it before speaking again '' some guy who knew all about me...a hunter like conner and jeremy '' he coughed and growled low in his chest from pain , i gripped his hand tighter pressing my lips to hie forehead again .

Damons eyes closed and i smiled i whispered against his forehead '' i love you damon... so so much '' .

Damons cuts were healed and he was slightly stronger he was sleeping heavily jeremy pulled him up putting his arm around his shoulder . I followed jeremy up to damons room , once jeremy had damon down on his bed i pulled his shoes and belt off leaving him only in his jeans then i covered him '' jeremy im going stay here ok '' jeremy didn't look surprised i guess he saw it coming .

'' yeah i figured im going to stay to ... what you said earlier you were right nobody was here for damon but he means the world to you and he helped me with my mark so..im going to stay to for damon '' i hugged jeremy and smiled up at him '' elena i'v never seen you so upset you were lost today you weren't like you'r usual strong self ... goodnight sis '' he walked out of the room damons eyes were flickering again i kicked off my shoes and slid in beside him under the covers .

Damon put his arm lazily around me he was still weak his voice even showed how weak he was this was a sight i was not used to '' im sorry ... for putting you threw that '' i looked at him slightly confused '' i heard what jeremy said im-'' I put my finger on his lips to stop him from talking when i removed my finger i placed a light kiss on his lips and rested my head as gently as i could on his chest .

'' i love you damon salvatore ... i was afraid i'd never get to tell you that ... here '' i pulled his ring from my pocket and slid it on his finger '' when i found this i thought you..'' i couldn't finish that and his hand tightened around my waist he was smiling slightly his eyes closed '' damon i cant lose you i didn't know what to do and it was because of the sire bond if the sire bond had not effected us then i might have known where you were ... Damon please forget about the sire bond we can find a way to break it but it hasn't effected us so far i want us to be back together or together please '' i sounded like i was begging i was but i needed him i love him damon nodded and i was surprised '' really '' he nodded again he was tired i smiled he was cute like this still sexy as hell but cute '' so easy i was expecting a fight '' i kissed his chest where his marks were healing .

'' Because i believe you '' he murmured his voice was soft and he was close to sleep '' i was doing what stefan wanted and ... i love you to much to let my chance with you slip so..we'll figure it out goodnight elena .''

I smiled and i fell asleep shortly after him .

''mmm'' I mumbled waking up but i kept my eyes closed .

'' you mumble in your sleep ? ''

My eyes darted open '' damon '' i was laying on my side like he was we were facing each other he smiled at me he looked so much better i leaned in and kissed his soft lips '' you better ?'' i asked pulling my lips from his .

Damon nodded '' yeah...i just need a shower get the smell of mud and dirt off me '' he stood up my eyes glued to his chest and back he was seriously addictive he turned round and showed me his perfect full blown cocky sarcastic grin i shook my head giggling , '' whats so funny '' he tilted his head to the side .

'' you...i missed that grin and im betting you already have revenge plotted ?''

Damon chuckled and nodded '' i get even so sue me ''

'' you get a tad more then even '' i sat up as he raised an eyebrow looking for an explanation clearly amused '' well if someone kicks you you break there leg if they punch you you stab them ... but '' i crawled over to him kneeling on the bed i took his hands in mine pulling him to me i kissed his chest '' you'r my boyfriend and i love you '' i looked up at him he had his happy face on .

'' well '' he kissed my lips firmly my hands wrapped around his neck , he pulled my legs around his waist our kiss getting rougher but still soft no matter how rough he was he was always soft in a way he pulled his lips from mine to finish his sentence '' my girlfriend '' i smiled instantly '' how about you join me for that shower ?'' he cocked his head to the side i nodded placing my lips back on his as he walked us to the bathroom .

_leave a review ! :)_


End file.
